Himitsu
by Mitsudani
Summary: L'Arc en Ciel  Gackt yaoi mejor dicho, shonenai nnU Parejas: Gackt x Hyde  Tetsu x Hyde
1. Chapter 1

**HIMITSU**

**Gackt x Hyde / Tetsu x Hyde**

**Prólogo:** Sólo algunas aclaraciones. Primero, espero que la historia no tenga huecos... Creo que tuve bien en claro las ideas en mi mente al escribir esto, pero tal vez no expresé todo claramente por escrito. Así que espero que no haya cosas confusas o (peor) incongruentes. Si notan algo háganmelo saber. Segundo, releyendo lo que escribí personalmente creo que Gackt no propondría nunca hacer una sesión de espiritismo porque, según su autobiografía, sus supuestos poderes extrasensoriales sólo le traían experiencias para nada agradables... Pero como alguien tenía que proponerlo (bueno, podría haber sido Hyde... pero me dio fiaca cambiarlo! nnU) lo dejé así. Tercero, sobre las personalidades de estos lindos chicos: me basé en información que se lee por la web; otros fanfics que leí; cómo me imagino que pueden llegar a ser; y –lo más importante de todo- cómo quisiera que sean, o sea, como mejor convenga a los fines yaoísticos nn Creo que Hyde me quedó algo histérico y chiquilín (pero es taaaaan cute nn ) y Gackt tal vez algo más loco de lo que en realidad es nnU Ah, por cierto, hay que saber algo de inglés para leerlo, je. En fin, enjoy and review!

---------------

Día Uno 

Ken miraba el mapa por enésima vez. El alto guitarrista movía y volteaba el papel de un lado para otro, desorientado. Finalmente se rindió:

- Ne, Tet-chan, cambiemos de puestos, ¿sí? –le dijo a su compañero arrugando un poco el mapa- Todas éstas líneas, referencias y puntos me superan...

- Olvídalo, Ken –respondió su compañero detrás del volante y luego lanzó una risita- Jamás viajaría contigo conduciendo. Ya todos sabemos que eres un peligro...

En el asiento trasero se oyeron tres risitas más: la de Hyde, la de Yukihiro y, la que más molestaba a Tetsu, la de Gackt. El excéntrico ex cantante de Malice Mizer los estaba acompañando en sus mini vacaciones en grupo de una semana y al bajista no le caía ninguna duda de que la idea había sido de su querido Hyde. Porque, sí, estaba celoso, y aunque aceptaba ese hecho debía hacer todo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

- ¿Cuánto nos falta, Ken-chan? –preguntó Hyde mirando por sobre el hombro del guitarrista que aún lidiaba con el mapa, cuando se detuvieron por unos minutos en una estación de servicio que parecía estar en medio de la nada.

- No lo sé, Haido –respondió él bastante molesto. Luego le alcanzó el mapa- Tú elegiste el destino, ¿ne?

Hyde extendió el enorme pedazo de papel con expresión de "mira y aprende" y también sacó un folleto que tenía guardado en el bolsillo.

- ¿Nani de yo kore? –preguntó Ken.

- Un folleto turístico –indicó el cantante mostrándoselo- Aquí es a donde vamos.

- Sí, ya lo sé –Ken mostró una sonrisa un poco afectada- Ya lograste convencernos de ir a esa enorme mansión con obvia apariencia de casa embrujada...

- Es sólo un hotel –replicó Hyde- Como cualquier otro. Es muy lujoso y está un poco aislado, pero también es... –el muchacho se entusiasmó de repente- ... antiguo, misterioso y... quién sabe!

Ken lanzó una risita y Hyde lo acompañó: - Claro, por eso escogiste ese lugar. ¡Digno de ti, Haido-kun!

Tetsu divisó a ambos enseguida apenas salió de la tienda de la estación de servicio cargando una bolsa de papel con varios artículos dentro. Le alegró ver a Hyde hablando sólo con Ken. Gackt y Yukihiro se habrían quedado probablemente en el auto. Le lanzó un paquete de cigarrillos a Hyde mirando al cantante directo a los ojos: no le gustaba que fumara pero era incapaz de decir que no cuando le pedía de favor que fuera a comprarle cigarrillos.

Cuando todos regresaron al auto, ya recorridos un par de kilómetros más, Tetsu se desilusionó al dar un vistazo al espejo retrovisor: Gackt tenía un brazo recostado en el respaldo del asiento, por detrás de la espalda de Hyde, y su mano reposaba en su hombro. Gackt también susurraba quién sabe qué al oído del pequeño y bello cantante, quien se reía y lo llamaba "Gacchan" todo el tiempo.

Según los cálculos de Yukihiro, que ahora se encargaba del mapa, llegarían al hotel en aproximadamente una hora, tal vez un poco menos. Fue en ese momento que Gackt comenzó a relucir sus excentricidades (lo cual molestó a Tetsu, pero no tanto como el hecho de que coqueteara con Hyde).

- El Hotel Hartcourt es un lugar perfecto para hacer una sesión de espiritismo, ¿qué les parece? –dijo Gackt como si nada. Hyde fue el único que exclamó que sería divertido, sin aclarar si en verdad creía en ese tipo de cosas. Los demás se quedaron callados, aunque a Tetsu le hubiera gustado reírse sarcásticamente.

- No se preocupen, soy un excelente medium –continuó Gackt en tono neutro. Nadie podía ver la expresión de sus ojos tras sus anteojos de sol.

- Y también tienes... –lo interrumpió Tetsu sin quitar la vista de la carretera- ¿Cuántos años? ¿400? –el bajista lanzó una risita.

- Bueno, supongo que una persona como tú no lo entendería –se defendió Gackt- Hay ciertas cosas que algunos seres humanos simplemente no pueden comprender. Y esta bien que sea así.

Tetsu no respondió y sólo vio la expresión divertida de Ken en el asiento de al lado. Los tres ocupantes del asiento trasero probablemente lucían similares.

"Sugoi. Diviértanse con Tetsuya..." pensó Tetsu con ironía. Pero enseguida se olvidó del asunto. No podría permitirse mostrarse ofendido por Gackt. El menos no frente a Hyde. Aquella sería una larga semana y debía concentrarse en que su "rival" no le saque ninguna ventaja.

---------------

Para la desilusión de Hyde, el hotel no se veía tan tenebroso, al menos no rodeado de fresco césped y plantas florales muy bien cuidadas, bajo un radiante cielo azul. De todas formas la mansión si era inmensa, antigua y de estilo un tanto gótico y medieval. Con seguridad verla de noche haría poner la piel de gallina a más de uno. Tenía dos enormes alas llenas de habitación y una pequeña torre en cada una.

En la recepción había dos personas, una mujer y un hombre de edad avanzada.

- Konnichi wa. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje –saludó la mujer haciendo una reverencia- Es un gusto tenerlos aquí.

Con lo costoso que era el lugar no era para menos, aunque era sabido que no mucha gente iba a vacaciones allí y a eso se debía probablemente el encanto de la señora.

- Hajimemashite –saludó el hombre a su vez- Soy Anthony Hartcourt y ella es mi esposa Hanako, los actuales propietarios del hotel.

- Atendido desde siempre por sus dueños –dijo Ken- Qué calidez.

- Tengo entendido que ustedes cinco son famosos de la música, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Sr. Hartcourt.

- Sí, así es –respondió Tetsu ya esperando tener que firmar autógrafos en sus vacaciones.

- Oh, entonces este lugar será perfecto para ustedes –se alegró el hombre- No suele venir mucha gente aquí y menos en ésta época. En este momento, además de ustedes, sólo tenemos otros tres huéspedes. Podrán relajarse y estar muy tranquilos.

Los cinco muchachos se contentaron al saber eso, aunque Ken esperaba que al menos una de esas tres personas fuera una bonita mujer soltera y sin compromiso.

- ¿Es decir que sólo hay diez personas en este enorme hotel? –preguntó Yukihiro.

- Quince en realidad. Como no es un lugar muy concurrido nos basta con dos mucamas por ala, más el jardinero –El Sr. Hartcourt acentuó su sonrisa- Bien, aquí tienen sus llaves. Yo mismo los acompañaré. Estarán en el ala este.

El hombre comenzó a subir la inmensa escalera del salón central y, como les fue muy obvio que no había botones, cada uno debió cargar con sus maletas hasta el segundo piso. Gackt era quien más maletas traía, pero pudo arreglárselas sin problemas ya que también era el más fuerte de los cinco.

Sus habitaciones estaban en un mismo pasillo muy largo repleto de cuadros, con aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco metros entre cuarto y cuarto. Éstos eran muy amplios, con decoración clásica algo sobrecargada, camas de dos plazas con dosel, muebles antiguos muy bien preservados, y pesadas y gruesas cortinas de complicados estampados.

Tetsu estaba realmente exasperado. Gackt se la pasaba susurrando al oído de Hyde y no sabía cuánto tiempo lo soportaría. Tal vez no le vendría mal charlar con Ken sobre el asunto esa misma noche...

---------------

Los habitantes del hotel eran tan pocos durante el otoño que los dueños del hotel invitaban siempre a sus huéspedes a cenar en el comedor central.

Ya sentados en la larga mesa los cinco músicos pudieron conocer a las otras tres personas: para la desilusión de Ken la única mujer se llamaba Shizuko pero se hospedaba con su esposo Midori Kuwashima, con quien pasaba su luna de miel. El huésped restante era un sujeto alto, de anteojos, apuesto pero de semblante serio que se llamaba Tomoaki Endo. Según contó el mismo durante la comida tenía un doctorado en Historia Antigua y estaba en el hotel para hacer algunas investigaciones. ¿Este sujeto se la pasaba mirando a Hyde o Tetsu ya se estaba poniendo paranoico tan pronto? Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades (paranoia o un nuevo "rival") sería otra cosa con la que lidiar durante la semana.

Terminada la cena el matrimonio Kuwashima se retiró enseguida a su habitación y Yukkie hizo lo mismo aunque no era muy tarde. Ken y Tetsu fueron a la barra del hotel a tomar algo, el bajista para tratar de aclarar sus ideas. Se alivió al escuchar a Gackt decir que iría a recorrer solo la mansión, pero todo lo contrario al enterarse que Endo se había ofrecido para darle una visita guiada a Hyde, que el cantante aceptó entusiasmado.

- Ya te dije mil veces lo que pienso, Tetsu –decía el guitarrista una vez sentados ambos en la barra- Tienes que enfrentar la situación, ir y decirle a Haido lo que sientes por él.

- Sabes que agradezco tu confidencia, Ken-chan, pero también te he dicho mil veces que no es tan sencillo... Yo no soy como tú...

- ¿Cómo yo? –preguntó Ken, divertido.

- Supongo que no te ofenderás si te digo que te lanzas sobre la primera mujer soltera que se cruza en tu camino... sin medir las consecuencias...

Ken se rió y luego dijo: - Ajá... –aclaró dando un sorbo a su bebida- Tienes miedo de que Haido te diga que no... o peor aún, que te diga que no... por Gackt... Eso sí sería un problema...

- No tiene nada de gracioso –dijo Tetsu al notar el tono risueño de su colega- Y ese tipo... con toda esa fachada esotérica que tiene... No entiendo por qué Haido...

- Tet-chan, no seas ingenuo –volvió a reírse Ken- Supongo que es todo ese toque excéntrico y misterioso lo que le atrae a Haido... Ya conoces como es él... Además filmaron una película juntos, es normal que se lleven tan bien. Puede que sean tan sólo buenos amigos.

- Eso espero... –Tetsu miró hacia el techo y evitó mencionar a Endo- Porque de lo contrario creo que no tengo muchas posibilidades...

---------------

- Endo-sensei, todo esto es muy ilustrativo, pero... ¿Qué puede decirme de alguna historia oscura o leyenda que se cuente sobre esta mansión? –preguntó Hyde. Había caminado con el profesor pasillo tras pasillo durante más de media hora y lo único que había oído era historial colonial local y cómo la casa había sido construida a principios de la Era Meiji con material y muebles traídos directamente de Inglaterra por la familia Hartcourt.

- No me he cruzado con ese tipo de información –respondió Endo- Mi investigación está orientada a un campo totalmente diferente. Hasta ahora el dato más curioso que me ha llamado la atención es sobre Hanako-san.

- ¿Nani? -preguntó Hyde con curiosidad- ¿Qué paso con ella?

- Bueno, durante los últimos 130 años los Hartcourt fueron una familia 100 inglesa. Claro que eso terminó cuando Mr. Anthony se casó con Hanako-san.

- Hmm... –Hyde asintió con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso no tenía nada de interesante.

Endo comenzaba a darse cuenta de que estaba aburriendo a Hyde y no quería por nada del mundo darle esa impresión: - Ahora ya es muy tarde... –dijo- Pero tal vez mañana... quieras ir a ver el cementerio.

- ¿Cementerio? –los ojos de Hyde se abrieron de par en par- ¿Hay un cementerio aquí?

- Sí, todos los Hartcourt están enterrados en este lugar –respondió Endo muy satisfecho- Es un cementerio bastante grande, pero nada comparado con la inmensidad del jardín.

- ¡Sugoi! ¡A Gacchan también le encantará!

- Oh, supongo –Endo trató de disimular su desilusión- Tengo entendido que Gakuto-san cree que pue...

- Qué importa –lo interrumpió Hyde- Será divertido e interesante... y... eh... bueno, educativo también –El muchacho volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y divisó la alta figura de Gackt casi al final de pasillo, mirando fijamente un cuadro- ¡Ne, Gacchan! –le gritó y comenzó a caminar veloz hacia él.

Endo dio un suspiro y decidió ir a tomar algo al bar.

---------------

- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Gakuto? –le preguntó Ken a Tetsu- ¿Haciéndose pasar por poseído y asustando a Yukkie?

Tetsu dio uno sonora carcajada. La bebida comenzaba a hacerle efecto: - ¡Tal vez esté corriendo por toda la casa buscando espíritus, ja, ja!

Endo apareció en ese momento y habló mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la barra junto a los dos muchachos: - Él y Haido-san irán conmigo mañana a recorrer el cementerio. ¿Quieren venir ustedes también? Desde que estoy aquí el matrimonio Kuwashima está muy ensimismado, como es natural.

- Sugoi... –susurró Tetsu con ironía.

- Yo no sé si iré, lo decidiré mañana –dijo Ken. Luego miró a Tetsu de reojo, dirigiéndose a Endo- Pero no estaría mal que alguien como usted los acompañe, sensei. Es decir, una opinión más objetiva y escéptica.

Tomoaki se rió: - Sí, he oído algo sobre la personalidad de Gakuto-san. Y Haido-san parece interesarse en esas cosas, por diversión o curiosidad.

Tetsu sobresaltó a sus dos acompañantes al apoyar su vaso bruscamente contra la barra. – Decidido, sensei. También voy con ustedes mañana.

Segundos después Ken tuvo que contener a su amigo, que bajo los efectos del alcohol parecía tener intenciones de insultar o burlarse de Gackt...

---------------

- ¿Qué te pareció la casa? –le preguntó Hyde a Gackt una vez a su lado. Sin embargo, el alto cantante no quitaba los ojos de uno de los retratos. Su delgada silueta parecía resaltar en la tenue iluminación del pasillo- ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese retrato?

Gackt lo tomó repentinamente de la mano y lo jaló, haciendo que el muchacho más bajo quedara justo delante de él, de frente al enorme cuadro: - ¿Qué te llama la atención a ti? –le preguntó.

Hyde alzó la vista y observó con atención: el cuadro parecía antiguo y era una escena familiar. Se veía una pareja de ancianos, un matrimonio joven con una niña de no más de 10 años y un muchacho de no más de 25, todos con rasgos occidentales y caucásicos. La mirada de Hyde fue atraída por la del muchacho joven: tenía el cabello negro y ojos muy claros, mirada extraña, rasgos delicados y, sobre todo, tez muy pálida y labios muy rojos.

Hyde comenzaba a hipnotizarse con aquel rostro cuando sintió a Gackt muy cerca detrás suyo, apretándose contra su espalda. El cantante más alto tomó al brazo derecho de Hyde y lo extendió hacia el retrato. Luego deslizó su mano sobre la de su amigo, extendiendo el dedo índice de él hasta señalar al misterioso joven de la pintura.

- Ese hombre, ¿verdad? –susurró Gackt al oído del otro muchacho- También a mí me llamó la atención, hace un buen rato que estoy observándolo. Pero creo que no quiere comunicarse con nosotros... al menos no conmigo –Gackt hizo una pequeña pausa y luego preguntó, rozando apenas sus labios contra la tibia piel de la mejilla de Hyde- ¿Quieres intentarlo tú?

- ¿Ore? –Hyde volteó su cabeza para ver a Gackt- No creo que pueda hacer... lo que tú haces...

Gackt cerró los ojos y sonrió: - Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero no pierdes nada probando. Yo estaré contigo, no te pasará nada.

Hyde sentía que el cuerpo de Gackt se apretaba cada vez más contra el suyo. Le era muy obvio que su amigo sentía deseos hacia él y probablemente también Tetsu, aunque el bajista no lo demostrara. Endo parecía ser otro pretendiente, Hyde lo había notado en tan sólo una noche. Esbozó una leve sonrisa pero de inmediato su vista se posó en el extraño joven del cuadro, y a partir de ese momento todo se tornó confuso: escuchaba la voz de Gackt como si fuera lejana, no llegando a entender lo que decía. Su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos extremadamente claros de la figura del retrato y se dio cuenta, asustado, que no podía quitarla de ahí. En efecto, sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado. De repente le pareció ver un hilo de sangre caer lentamente por la comisura de los labios del pálido sujeto retratado. Se quedó boquiabierto y dio un largo paso hacia atrás que lo hizo caer encima de Gackt.

- ¿Viste eso? ¡Mite, mite! –balbuceaba Hyde señalando el cuadro. Pero ahora todo era normal en la pintura- ¡Demo...!

Gackt abrazó repentinamente a su pequeño acompañante: - Sé muy bien que algo pasó, Haido. Pude sentirlo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué viste?

- ¡S-Su boca... estaba sangrando...!

En ese instante se oyeron pasos en dirección derecha al pasillo y en pocos segundos Ken (ayudando a caminar a Tetsu) y Endo estaban allí.

- ¡Sabía que no perderías ni una oportunidad, señor clarividente! –gritó Tetsu torpemente al ver a Gackt abrazando a Hyde- ¿Con cuántos fantasmas has hablado ya, eh? Yo que tú...

- Oi, oi, Tetsu, ya cállate, ¿si? –le decía Ken. Luego se dirigió a sus otros colegas, sonriendo afectadamente- Discúlpenlo, creo que tomó unas copas de más. Lo llevaré a su habitación.

Mientras ambos se retiraban Tetsu seguía gritando que Gackt era un loco y burlonamente le sugería unirse al FBI como psíquico para resolver crímenes.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Haido-san? –preguntó Endo caminando hacia Gackt.

- Él está bien –respondió Gackt comenzando a caminar con Hyde a su lado, guiándolo con su brazo derecho que pasaba detrás de la espalda de su amigo.

Endo permaneció inmóvil viéndolos desaparecer tras una bifurcación del pasillo y pensando con algo de molestia si Gackt y Hyde dormirían juntos esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIMITSU**

**Gackt x Hyde / Tetsu x Hyde**

Día dos 

Luego del desayuno a la mañana siguiente Ken y Yukkie no lograban dejar de intercambiar risitas cómplices para "fastidiar" a Tetsu.

- Ya basta, ¿si? –les pidió el bajista molesto- Ya me disculparé con Gakuto y desearía que no estuvieran ahí para burlarse, ¿ne? Cielo, me duele tanto la cabeza...

Los ocho huéspedes del hotel recorrían el inmenso jardín. Era una mañana soleada pero muy fría y el matrimonio Kuwashima ya se había separado del resto para estar solos. Varios metros más adelante se encontraron con el jardinero, un hombre robusto de mediana edad. Ken y Yukihiro se quedaron hablando con él, mientras Hyde, Gackt, Tetsu y Endo continuaban rumbo al cementerio.

Como el profesor de historia antigua había dicho el lugar era bastante espacioso. No había más de unas veinte tumbas pero todas ellas eran grandes, casi esplendorosas. Algunas parecían realmente antiguas, con la piedra carcomida y algo de musgo. Hyde estaba encantado y a cada momento le pedía a Tetsu que le tomara fotografías.

- Endo-sensei –dijo Gackt despreocupadamente- ¿Cuáles son las tumbas más antiguas?

- Aquellas de ahí –respondió el hombre caminando hacia el lugar seguido por los demás- Rebecca y Frederich Hartcourt, quienes construyeron la mansión.

- Mite –Gackt se dirigió a Hyde y fue señalando las pequeñas fotografías de las tumbas- Son los ancianos del cuadro que vimos anoche. Y al lado deben estar... –el muchacho dirigió su dedo índice más a la derecha y leyó: - Lylian y Manfred Hartcourt, el matrimonio joven.

Tetsu se acercó, decidido a no ser dejado de lado: - Qué jóvenes murieron... y con poco tiempo de diferencia...

- Ambos contrajeron una grave enfermedad –aclaró Endo- No hay muchos registros pero se cree que fue alguna clase de hemopatía. Este lugar es aislado ahora, imagínenselo más de cien años atrás y sin tantos avances médicos...

Las siguientes tumbas eran de Eileen Hartcourt y su esposo. Los rasgos delicados casi infantiles de la mujer y los años entre los que había vivido permitían deducir que se trataba de la niña de la pintura. Sólo faltaba alguien...

- Ese cuadro al principio del pasillo de nuestras habitaciones... –comenzó Hyde dirigiéndose a Endo- En él había también un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos claros, ¿no debería estar también aquí?

Endo se mostró pensativo por unos segundos y luego respondió: - Seguro te refieres a Evan Postlethwaite. Era primo de Eileen y vivió varios años con los Hartcourt. Pero no está enterrado aquí. Seguramente está en Inglaterra –A continuación Tomoaki comenzó a explicar cómo todo el ala este de la mansión estaba repleta de retratos familiares, mientras que en el ala oeste, donde se hospedaba él y los Kuwashima, había sólo pinturas algo valiosas, pero de autores no muy reconocidos, en su mayoría paisajes y figuras religiosas.

- ¿El fantasma de ese hombre es el que los asustó anoche? –preguntó Tetsu sarcásticamente, olvidando por completo que debía disculparse con Gackt.

El ex cantante de Malice Mizer sonrió con suspicacia, rodeando por los hombros a Hyde con su brazo, dándole un pequeño empujón para acercarlo hacia sí: - Un espíritu no podría asustar nunca a Gakuto Kamui... aunque nuestro pequeño Haido estaba algo conmocionado. Estabas demasiado ebrio, Tetsu, tu percepción debió haber sido muy pobre...

El bajista apretó los puños y pensó que no necesitaba alcohol en el cuerpo para decirle a Gackt sus "verdades"... pero... ¡no! ¡No podía mostrarse así frente a Hyde! Lentamente aflojó la presión de sus puños y bajó apenas la cabeza: - Sí... lo siento, Gakuto... por lo que te dije anoche...

- No te preocupes, Tet-chan –dijo Hyde sonriendo sin separarse de Gackt, a quien se dirigió luego- Nos prometiste una sesión de espiritismo, ¿ne? ¿Qué tal esta noche? ¿Tú vas a participar, Tet-chan?

Gackt lucía algo apesadumbrado y no era porque Hyde había comenzado a hablar sin darle oportunidad de aceptar (o no) las disculpas de Tetsu. De todas formas fue él mismo quien habló a continuación no dándole tiempo a Tetsu de asentir o rechazar la invitación de Hyde: - Etto... no sé si quieres participar o no, Tetsu, pero... bueno... Haido no lo hará...

Hyde se apartó de Gackt en el acto: - ¿Cómo que no participaré? ¿Dooshite? Sí quiero hacerlo.

- Pero no lo harás –volvió a afirmar Gackt rodeando nuevamente a Hyde con un brazo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿De qué estás hablando, Gacchan? –esta vez el vocalista comenzaba a enojarse y se alejó de su colega moviendo su brazo con algo de rudeza.

- Porque no es conveniente –respondió él preocupado por la reacción de Hyde.

- ¿No es conveniente? ¡¿Qué significa eso?! –gritó Hyde y luego agregó con suspicacia- ¿Tetsu sí puede participar?

- Da igual –Gackt se encogió de hombros.

Hyde permaneció mirándolo fijamente, muy enojado: - Eres un idiota, Gakuto –Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, murmurando algo que no llegó a oírse.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? –le preguntó Tetsu a Gackt tranquilamente. El bajista disimulaba la avergonzada satisfacción que sentía. Por otro lado, no le parecía raro que de repente Gackt saliera con una locura como esa. ¿Qué pretendía no dejando que Hyde participara en la sesión de espiritismo?

- Es por su bien –respondió Gackt enigmáticamente.

Tetsu dirigió sus ojos al cielo, lleno de exasperación. Ni siquiera quería molestarse en pensar qué rayos significaba eso. Dio media vuelta y fue tras Hyde.

- Ne, sensei –dijo Gackt de repente al quedarse solo con Endo frente a las tumbas de los Hartcourt- ¿Usted quiere participar?

El profesor acomodó sus anteojos, serio como de costumbre a pesar de haber sido espectador incrédulo de lo que había pasado minutos antes. Luego respondió, sonriendo vivazmente: - ¿Por qué no? Tal vez pueda descubrir cuál es el truco.

Gackt lanzó una pequeña risita: - No hay problema, no necesita creer en nada, sólo participar con un poco de su energía.

Tomoaki, al igual que Tetsu, tampoco deparó en reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de oír y sólo atinó a decir: - ¿Es sólo por diversión?

- Puede que Haido haya pensado eso –dijo Gackt- Pero desde el principio presentí que podíamos hacer algo más que eso aquí... Hasta podría serle incluso útil a usted en su investigación, Endo-sensei.

El suave sol matutino se reflejó en los anteojos del profesor, quien mostró una sonrisa: - No estaría mal preguntar un poco de historia conocida sobre los Hartcourt para corroborar la veracidad de... la supuesta experiencia espiritual que tendrá lugar esta noche... Si todo concuerda tal vez sería interesante saber alguno de sus secretos...

- Himitsu... himitsu... –Gackt parecía no haber escuchado a su interlocutor. Su mirada estaba fija en una de las tumbas.

---------------

Gackt había reunido a todos en la lujosa y amplia (como todas) habitación de Endo en el ala oeste. Los Kuwashima estaban inesperadamente ahí, diciendo que era su última noche en el hotel y que sería divertido despedirse de él con una experiencia insólita. Experiencia insólita en la cual también sorpresivamente estaban Ken y Yukihiro. Hyde seguía enfadado con Gackt (no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde) y permanecía con Tetsu en el ala este.

Los seis participantes rodeaban una mesa redonda con una vela roja (la única iluminación) encendida en medio de ella, tomados de la mano.

El excéntrico cantante cerró sus ojos, les pidió a todos que se concentraran y comenzó a murmurar algo repetidas veces. Sólo Endo reconoció aquella palabra: "Eileen".

Un minuto después Gackt abrió sus ojos: ya no eran azul eléctrico, sino profundamente verdes. Pero cuando habló, todos se sorprendieron mucho más.

- What do you want to know? –dijo Gackt con una voz etérea, muy femenina y hablando en inglés.

Los participantes se miraron entre ellos, confundidos y asombrados. Endo no perdió la compostura y tradujo para los demás. También tomó la iniciativa sin vacilar.

- Who are you? –le preguntó el profesor al aparentemente poseído cantante.

- Eileen Hartcourt. What do you want from me? –respondió el cuerpo de Gackt sin siquiera pestañar.

- Well, first of all I want to make sure if it's really you, Eileen –dijo Endo, traduciendo siempre después para el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa.

Y a partir de ahí Endo comenzó a preguntar a Gackt datos históricos sobre los Hartcourt. ¿Era posible que Gackt supiera de antemano esa clase de información? Las respuestas lo sorprendieron...

---------------

Hyde miraba aburrido el amplio techo de su cama. Estaba bastante fastidiado porque se estaba perdiendo la sesión de espiritismo y a cambio de eso estaba acostado en su cama, aburriéndose, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Tetsu descorrió el traslúcido dosel y le sonrió a Hyde para luego sentarse a un borde de la cama.

- ¿De qué sonríes, Tet-chan? –dijo Hyde por poco haciendo un puchero.

- De nada –respondió él sin poder evitar volver a sonreír. ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz al ver la hermosa silueta de Hyde reposando suavemente?- Estás aburrido, ¿ne? –Tetsu no obtuvo respuesta y comenzó a cantar en voz suave. Una estrofa después sintió los pequeños brazos de Hyde pasando por encima de sus hombros y abrazándolo.

- Ne, esa canción es mía –le dijo Hyde casi pegando su mejilla a la del bajista- Tú también debes estar aburrido, ¿ne?

Tetsu sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Hyde lo abrazaba por la espalda y la sensación era hermosa. Intentó decir algo pero su compañero se levantó de la cama en ese preciso momento. El bajista se puso de pie desilusionado y vio que Hyde estaba parado frente al amplio ventanal. Los vidrios comenzaban a empañarse y varios copos de nieve caían lentamente afuera.

"Ah yes, on such snowy nights memories revive... Your eternal flame burning again... Secret..."

Aquella última palabra quedó retenida en los labios de Hyde por un par de segundos. A Tetsu le parecía verlo como hipnotizado frente al ventanal.

- ¿Haido?

Hyde dio media vuelta en ese momento, sobresaltando un poco a su compañero y salió al pasillo.

- ¿Haido? ¿Qué sucede? –Tetsu lo siguió y se quedó pasmado con lo que vio: pudo ver a Hyde al principio del pasillo, mirando fijamente uno de los cuadros, pero en ese y en varios otros retratos resplandecía en blanco la figura de una misma mujer (niña, adolescente o adulta de pendiendo de la pintura). El fulgor era algo borroso pero muy sobresaliente en la poca luz del pasillo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Tetsu caminó veloz hacia Hyde, mirando asustado a su alrededor- ¿Lo ves?

- Hai –respondió él sin quitar la vista del retrato familiar de los Hartcourt- Está brillando... Es rojo...

- ¿Rojo? –dijo Tetsu confundido, ya a su lado- Sé que eres daltónico, Haido... pero no es rojo, es blanco... Esa mujer resplandece en blanco en todas las pinturas... ¿Qué clase de truco es?

- Ninguna mujer resplandece en blanco –Hyde hablaba con seguridad, sus ojos clavados en el cuadro- Es un hombre resplandeciendo en rojo... y sólo en esta pintura...

- ¿Nani? –Tetsu no entendía nada. ¿Estaría Hyde en su sano juicio? Se paró detrás del cantante, superando su estatura por unos quince centímetros debido a sus zapatos de plataforma, y prestó atención al retrato que Hyde observaba casi sin pestañar. Efectivamente, la niña allí dibujada emanaba un suave brillo blanquecino, y los tres hombres que había se veían normalmente. ¿Por qué Hyde decía ver otra cosa?

Repentinamente Hyde se desvaneció en los brazos del bajista, como si por unos instantes toda la fuerza de su cuerpo que lo mantenía en pie se hubiese ido. Pero así de rápido como se descompensó, también se recuperó. Se puso de pie firmemente, dándole un pequeño empujón a Tetsu y susurró con voz extraña: _"__We meet again, sweetheart...__"_

Y sin más se lanzó a correr por el largo pasillo.

---------------

Endo estaba fascinado y sorprendido: todo lo que Gackt estaba diciendo eran datos muy concretos sobre la familia Hartcourt que correspondían a la perfección con sus investigaciones. Sea como sea que Gackt supiera todo eso ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir haciendo el mismo tipo de preguntas.

Yukihiro, Ken y los Kuwashima estaban más sorprendidos por el cambio en el color de ojos y tono de voz del medium que de lo que éste decía. Sin embargo, segundos después toda su atención estaba en la pregunta de Endo.

- How did your parents die, Eileen? Was it really a blood disease? -preguntó el profesor.

Los rosados labios de Gackt se doblaron en una sonrisa algo sarcástica: - Himitsu... –cerró los ojos por un momento y continuó- That's the Japanese word for "secret", right? The real reason for my beloved parents death is something my family tried hard to cover up... My grandparents and me did a good job, I guess... Surely the present day Hartcourts don't know anything about it... and none of my successors tried to find out on that...

Endo comenzaba a sentirse emocionado; el resto de los participantes quizá un poco asustados.

- So, what the real reason for your parents' death was? Can you tell us?

Gackt permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y tras ella apareció Hyde corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el excéntrico cantante.

- I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TOO, YOU LITTLE BRAT! –gritó Hyde abalanzándose sobre Gackt y cerrando sus manos con fuerza sobre su cuello.

Ken y Yukkie se levantaron de la mesa abruptamente al igual que los Kuwashima y trataron de separar a Hyde de Gackt. Segundos después llegó Tetsu corriendo y los ayudó.

Cuando el alboroto terminó, Shizuko Kuwashima parecía conmocionada y se aferraba a su esposo Midori. El resto de ellos estaba simplemente confundidos.

Gackt, ya obviamente fuera del trance, se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Ken y le decía que estaba bien. Hyde se había desmayado en los brazos de Tetsu.

---------------

- No sé que me pasó, Tet-chan... No recuerdo mucho... –Hyde, ya acostado en su cama, llevó una mano a su cabeza- ¿En verdad ataqué a Gacchan de esa form...?

- Ya no te preocupes –lo calmó el bajista- Estabas muy enojado con él, ¿o no?

- Demo... no era para tanto... ¿Y qué me dices de los cuadros que resplandecían? ¿Te acuerdas?

Tetsu dio un suspiro exasperante. Afuera seguía nevando suavemente y ya eran pasadas la una de la mañana. – Creo que todos estamos bastante paranoicos –dijo- Esta mansión es de por sí algo intimidante por las noches... sumado a las excentricidades de Gakuto y... tu gusto por todo ese tipo de cosas misteriosas... –Tetsu tomó valor y agregó-: No dejes que Gakuto influya tanto en ti.

- No es eso, Tet-chan... –Hyde parecía algo abatido y susurró- Mañana me disculparé con él.

- Sólo descansa, ¿ne? –Tetsu sonrió y comenzó a acomodar las mantas de la cama sobre el pequeño cantante, arropándolo como si fuera un niño- Y ya no te preocupes, estamos aquí para relajarnos –Le acarició el cabello y le dio un delicado beso en la frente- Oyasumi, Haido.

---------------

En el pasillo Tetsu se encontró con Gackt y Endo. ¿Qué hacían sus dos "rivales" casi en la puerta de la habitación de su amado Hyde? De ninguna forma iba a permitir que Gackt siguiera llenando la cabeza de su querido cantante con ridículas historias de fantasmas.

- Haido está durmiendo –dijo Tetsu sin mayores preámbulos- No es conveniente que hables con él ahora, Gakuto. ¿Y no deberían haberse ido a dormir ustedes también, como todos los demás?

- No vengo a hablar con Haido, Tetsu –respondió Gackt. La evidente molestia del bajista le parecía graciosa- Y aún no nos hemos ido a dormir porque Mr. Hartcourt nos está esperando.

- ¿Mr. Hartcourt? ¿Esperarnos para qué?

- Pasaron varias cosas interesantes en la sesión de espiritismo –aclaró Endo- El señor Anthony se ofreció a despejarnos algunas dudas a pesar de lo tarde que es.

Ahora era Tetsu el que parecía irónicamente divertido: - Creí que usted pondría un poco de objetividad y escepticismo al asunto, Endo-sensei...

- Estoy tratando de ser objetivo –se defendió el profesor- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- No, gracias –Tetsu estuvo tentado de agregar que no quería perder el tiempo- Ya me voy a dormir.

- Sólo una cosa, Tetsu –lo detuvo Gackt repentinamente- Hyde estaba contigo, ¿ne? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de correr hacia el cuarto de Endo?

El bajista se detuvo en seco. Por nada del mundo iba a "darle el gusto" a Gackt diciéndole que los retratos brillaban: - Estaba mirando un cuadro familiar al principio del pasillo –dijo simplemente- Ese del cual hablamos en el cementerio... Vaya uno a saber qué le dijiste a Haido mientras lo abrazabas frente a esa pintura...

- No le dije nada, él creyó ver algo –dijo Gackt obviando los evidentes celos de Tetsu- Estoy seguro de que vio algo... en ese hombre...

- Suficiente por hoy –Tetsu dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación- Oyasumi, minna-san –Pero en el fondo algo lo preocupaba, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba pasando... No sabía qué era. No quería creerlo para no seguir lo que él mismo se forzaba a pensar que era un "juego" de Gackt. De algo estaba seguro ahora: ya eran dos veces en las que Hyde decía haber visto algo en un hombre de aquel retrato. Endo-sensei había hablado de él en el cementerio, pero Tetsu ya no recordaba su complicado nombre inglés.

---------------

- Ustedes no son los primeros en tratar de contactarse con los espíritus de mis ancestros –dijo el Sr. Hartcourt sonriendo, mientras servía una taza de café para Endo y un vaso de whisky para Gackt- Pero la mayoría se va decepcionado, creo. En esta mansión jamás hubo apariciones ni manifestaciones de ningún tipo.

- Hasta ahora, Sr. Hartcourt...-dijo Gackt luego de darle un trago a su bebida- Tal vez nadie estaba contactando al espíritu correcto... o haciendo las preguntas adecuadas...

- Mr. Hartcourt –comenzó Endo revolviendo su café- ¿Usted sabe algo de la muerte de Lylian y Manfred Hartcourt?

- Mm... –el anciano se llevó una mano al mentón mirando hacia arriba y luego respondió: - Fue alrededor de un siglo antes de que yo naciera... Por lo qué, según la historia de mi familia, murieron muy jóvenes, por alguna clase de enfermedad de la sangre.

- Hemos averiguado... –Endo hizo una pausa y continuó con cautela- ...aparentemente a través de la hija de ambos, Eileen, que la familia Hartcourt ocultó la verdadera causa de sus muertes a sus sucesores.

- Si es así lo han hecho muy bien –dijo el anciano- No sé nada más al respecto.

Hablaron por algunos minutos más y finalmente el Sr. Hartcourt se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes decirles con amabilidad que si necesitaban algo más él y Hanako estaban a su servicio.

- ¿Tú crees que si volvemos a contactar a Eileen ella nos diga toda la verdad? –preguntó Endo a Gackt, una vez solos.

- Probablemente –respondió él con algo de indiferencia- Pero no averiguaremos de esa forma qué fue lo que le pasó a Haido... Aunque creo intuirlo...

- ¿Honto ni? –Endo lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué puede decirme de Evan Postlethwaite, sensei?

- No mucho más de lo que dije en el cementerio. Vivió sólo unos años aquí, era el primo de Eileen y su cuerpo no está enterrado en el cementerio de la mansión. Era un "amante de la buena vida", si sabes lo que quiero decir. Los Postlethwaite también eran muy adinerados y eso le permitía una vida fácil. No le gustaba mucho el campo y por eso se pasaba todo el día en la ciudad más cercana. ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre él?

- Haido estuvo muy interesado en el retrato en que está ese joven... Tal vez su espíritu lo poseyó...

A Endo todavía le causaba algo de escepticismo ese tipo de afirmaciones: - ¿Poseído? Yo creí que estaba muy enfadado contigo –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, acomodándose los anteojos.

- No lo sé, pero si tengo razón... –Gackt se puso de pie- Fue Evan Postlethwaite quien asesinó a los padres de Eileen... y no puso o no quiso matarla a ella...

Tomoaki también se levantó de su asiento: - Si es así... ¿deberíamos vigilar a Haido-san? ¿Qué si...?

- ¿Lo poseyera de nuevo? No creo que lo haga mientras Eileen no tome ningún cuerpo. Después de todo, Mr. Hartcourt dijo que nunca pasaron sucesos paranormales hasta ahora.

Si Gackt estaba en lo correcto ya no había más que decir... o hacer. Convocar a Eileen de nuevo era peligroso para el medium y para Hyde. Endo se sentía terriblemente decepcionado: sus deseos de saber toda la verdad sobre aquella oscura etapa de la familia Hartcourt crecía cada vez más.

---------------

Hacía casi una hora que Tomoaki daba vueltas en la cama. Desde que había apoyado su cabeza en la almohada sabía que no podría dormir. Estaba desilusionado y no hacía más que pensar en qué forma averiguar la verdadera causa de la muerte de Manfred y Lylian Hartcourt , y qué papel cumplía Evan Postlethwaite en todo el asunto.

Se volteó en su amplia cama y segundos después escuchó el leve sonido del dosel descorriéndose.

- ¡Haido-san...! –Endo se sentó en la cama de un sobresalto, asustado- ¿Cómo entraste? No escuché el sonido de la puerta...

- Japanese, eh? –Hyde comenzó a subirse a la cama, deslizándose sobre Endo- I only learnt a bit of it... Fucking complicated language...

- ¡¿Haido...?! ¡¿Nani...?! –Tomoaki estaba paralizado y no hizo nada para detener al pequeño cantante. ¿Por qué hablaba repentinamente en inglés? Sabía que la voz que escuchaba no era la de Hyde... y sus ojos eran ahora extremadamente claros. ¿Acaso sería posible que...?- E-Evan... Postlethwaite...?! –dijo Endo conteniendo el aliento.

- Smart guy... –susurró él acariciándole una mejilla- I can feel your strong desires.

- Desires...?

- Desires for knowledge, am I right? But not only that... also... desires for this cute little body... I'm not used to this blond hair but... it's nice, isn't it?

Endo trataba de controlarse, atrapado entre las manos (apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza) y las rodillas (apoyadas a ambos lados de su cintura) de Hyde.

- You never possessed a body before... not until you felt Eileen's presence in Gackt... Why are you taking Hyde's body now?

- A wise question... –Hyde-Evan acercó su rostro a milímetros del de Tomoaki- The first time I took this body I was angry, but now... I think maybe I can have some fun... In exchange you can have some answers and... some fun too...

Tomoaki no hizo nada para evitar el apasionado beso del poseído cuerpo de Hyde, pero cuando sintió que Evan comenzaba a desprender los botones de la larga y semitraslúcida camisa que Hyde llevaba puesta tuvo que detenerlo.

- I'm sorry –le dijo con pesar- You can't do this, Evan... You can't do this to Hyde...

- Mm... you're right... This body is smaller than mine was... but... –el rostro de Hyde mostró una sonrisa traviesa a la que Endo no pudo resistirse- It's too late for you, I guess... You are... –los ojos de Hyde se dirigieron provocativamente a los pantalones de Endo- ... already hard. Are you afraid of... hurting me? Or... hurting him?

- I just wanna do you... –dijo Endo, demasiado excitado como para volverse atrás- From the very moment I saw you...

- Don't worry –Evan desprendió el resto de los botones de la camisa blanca de Hyde y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones- This will stay just between you and me... Will be a... himitsu...

Enseguida Endo comenzó a tocar y besar a Evan-Hyde con desenfreno hasta recostarlo en la cama debajo suyo. Ni el más mínimo pensamiento racional podía cruzar por la mente del profesor en este momento: le estaba haciendo el amor al bello cuerpo de Hyde y eso era lo único que le importaba. Endo notó que su repentino amante estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax cuando oyó una conocida y melodiosa voz que ahora hablaba en japonés, y supo enseguida que todo el asunto estaba muy mal...

- Yamero... onegai... yamero...

Hyde permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sólo murmurando aquellas palabras, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Endo sabía que ya no podía echarse atrás, mucho menos cuando él mismo estaba por alcanzar su clímax. Segundos después, ambos habían terminado.

Hyde jadeaba suavemente, afiebrado y confundido. Tomoaki lo abrazaba con firmeza, arrepentido de todo y culpándose a sí mismo por su impulsividad... y por las mentiras que tendría que dar como explicación...

Por fin Hyde reaccionó, tomando conciencia de lo que había y estaba pasando, sentándose bruscamente en la cama y apartando a Endo de un empujón.

- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo...?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! –Hyde le dio una patada a Endo instintivamente, por poco tirándolo de la cama, y se cubrió con las mantas con rapidez.

- De-demo... Haido-san... ¿qué te pasa? ¿No recuerdas... nada?

Hyde se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de recordar: -Sólo me... fui a dormir y luego... desperté aquí... hace un momento!

- Haido-san, tú entraste a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta... –Endo se había puesto una bata y sus lentes, y se acercó nuevamente al bello cantante con cautela. Estaba seguro de algo: si no mentía, Hyde lo odiaría para siempre- Cuando desperté estabas encima mío, te quitaste la ropa y... No entiendo qué te ocurre...

- ¡Urusai! –gritó Hyde apartando con rudeza la mano con la que Endo trataba de acariciarlo- ¡Yo no hice eso! ¡No recuerdo nada!

Tomoaki ahora iba en contra de toda su escéptica formación académica, pero ya no tenía muchas dudas: Gackt estaba en lo correcto, Evan Postlethwaite había poseído a Hyde una vez... Pero se había equivocado en que no lo haría de nuevo. Endo no estaba seguro de que Evan era el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Eileen, y si había o no intentado asesinarla a ella... Pero su espíritu no podía ser muy bueno: había usado a Hyde y lo había usado a él... ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Sólo divertirse, como había dicho?

Un gemido de Hyde volvió a Endo a la realidad. El pequeño cantante intentaba levantarse cuando el dolor lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué está pasando conmigo, Endo-sensei? –suplicó Hyde, tomándose repentinamente del cuello de la bata del profesor- ¿Por qué golpeé a Gakuto? ¿Qué tienen los cuadros...? ¿Qué... qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

Endo lo abrazó con ternura y arrepentimiento, y le contó todo lo que Gackt le había dicho.

- Por favor, Endo-sensei... –dijo Hyde suavemente, ya más calmado en los brazos de Tomoaki- Quiero que esto... quede sólo entre nosotros dos...

A Endo aquellas palabras le recordaron amargamente a las de Evan. Pero también recordó algo más: Evan había prometido respuestas que tal vez nunca le daría...

---------------

Gackt volvió a su habitación luego de hablar con Endo y el Sr. Hartcourt. Estuvo un buen rato tratando de conciliar el sueño sin mucha suerte, cuando sintió una fuerte presencia en el cuarto. Se volteó velozmente en la cama para mirar el techo y allí, flotando y de apariencia etérea y resplandeciente, estaba una mujer.

- E-Eirin...! –exclamó Gackt sin dudar, sentándose en la cama- ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Haido podría volver a ser poseído por...!

- I don't understand you, handsome man –respondió Eileen con una sonrisa casi angelical.

- Ah... em... yes... –balbuceó Gackt- You shouldn't be here, Eileen! Hyde could be possessed again by...!

- Don't worry. He's busy and distracted right now.

- Who? Evan? I just can let him...! –el cantante bajó de su cama con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero allí volvió a aparecer el espíritu de Eileen.

- I'm sorry, this is the perfect moment to contact you without having that bastard Evan attacking me –la mujer mostró una firma expresión- That man, Endo, is the first one who asked the right question. I always expected someone to ask me that, even before I died. But his psychic powers it's so weak and I can't contact him directly.

- So... you are contacting him through me... What do you want to tell me?

Lo mujer dio un suspiro y continuó: - I always want it to be uncovered sometime... The "himitsu affair", like my grandparents used to call it... That time has arrived, I guess..

"At the very beginning of the Meiji Era, the Hartcourt mansion's construction was started. Ten years later, when I was born, my grandparents, Rebecca and Frederich, and my parents Lylian and Manfred came to live here. In 1883 Evan Postlethwaite arrived. He was my handsome and easy-going cousin. Despite I was a child I was impressed by his funny and charming personality. He was so kind with me, but he didn't spend too much time in the mansion. But... my happy life ended five years later... when I saw him... killing my parents... in one of his riots, I supposed..."

- So I was right. He did kill you parents – Gackt apenas pestañaba- Buy why? One of his riots, you said? Why didn't he kill you too?

- He didn't realize I was watching... I did nothing, I was too afraid... But I waited... I investigated on Evan secretly... And then, a year later... I kill him...

Gackt abrió bien sus ojos azul eléctrico: - You... you killed a man... when you were twelve...?

La delgada y bella figura de Eileen se acercó más al cantante. Su brillo era cada vez más intenso.

- He wasn't a man –susurró ella al oído de Gackt antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

La habitación quedó a oscuras y Gackt continuó de pie delante de la puerta, sosteniendo con una mano la delgada sábana que cubría su cuerpo por la cintura.

"Wakatteru, Eirin-san..."


	3. Chapter 3

**HIMITSU**

**Gackt x Hyde / Tetsu x Hyde**

Día Tres 

Hanako-san había despertado a todos para el desayuno a las siete de la mañana. Nadie habló demasiado, pero cuando todos terminaron fue casi un pandemonio.

- Haido, Endo, tengo que hablar con ustedes –dijo Gackt apenas antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Tomoaki se acomodó los anteojos, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Sabía que Gackt parecía (o solía decir) que tenía un sexto sentido que le permitía descubrir cosas que las personas normales no podían. ¿Estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido anoche con Hyde? Ese simple pensamiento le provocó un escalofrió, pero permaneció serio, sentado en su lugar. Hyde, en cambio, se levantó bruscamente de su silla.

- Lo siento, no tengo nada que hablar contigo –dijo Hyde notablemente molesto. Su corazón latía con fuerza: no quería por nada del mundo que Gackt supiera lo que había pasado con Endo.

Por su parte, Gackt sólo sabía algo: el espíritu de Evan había poseído a Hyde anoche, mientras él hablaba con Eileen. Por eso tenía que hablar con él, y también con Endo, ya que era él con quien inicialmente Eileen había querido contactarse.

- Haido, de verdad debo hablar contigo, es importante –Gackt siguió a Hyde y lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¡¿no me oíste?! –exclamó Hyde irritado, moviendo su brazo con rudeza para deshacerse de Gackt. Comenzó a marcharse, pero el ex vocalista de Malice Mizer detuvo su paso.

- Escúchame, Haido... es...

Las palabras de Gackt se perdieron en el aire cuando Tetsu se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¿Acaso no lo oíste, Gakuto? –dijo Tetsu enfadado- Ya déjalo en paz –El bajista se preguntaba por qué Hyde actuaba así después de haber dicho la noche pasada que se disculparía con Gackt, pero aún así lo defendió.

- Lo siento, Tetsuya, pero tú ni siquiera comprendes lo que realmente está pasando –aclaró Gackt- Es por el bien de Haido.

A esa altura Yukihiro y Ken miraban escépticos la telenovelesca escena. Lo único que ellos interpretaban era que Hyde estaba enojado con Gackt por no dejarlo participar en la sesión de espiritismo, que lo había golpeado y ahora estaban discutiendo. Claro que Ken sabía además que las intenciones de Tetsu eran mantener a Hyde lo más alejado posible de la influencia de Gackt... y llevarlo más a su lado.

- ¡Claro que sé lo que está pasando! –gritaba Tetsu- ¡Tú y tus locuras están enloqueciendo a todo el mundo!

- No voy a seguir escuchando esto... –le respondió Gackt y volvió a tomar a Hyde del brazo- Vamos, Haido.

- ¡¿Qué parte de "déjalo en paz" no entiendes?! –Tetsu alzó la voz aún más y le dio un empujón a Gackt.

El cantante estaba a punto de responder cuando Hyde separó a ambos y se puso del lado del bajista: - Vamos, Tet-chan –dijo secamente el vocalista de Laruku sin siquiera mirar a Gackt.

El ex cantante de Malice Mizer no se molestó en seguirlos. No estaba enfadado, más bien preocupado. Sólo esperaba tener mejor suerte con Endo.

---------------

- Increíble... –Endo, en su habitación, había quedado anonadado por el relato de Gackt- Entonces Evan Postlethwaite asesinó a los padres de Eileen y ella lo asesinó a él... Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Quién o qué era Evan exactamente? Aún hay varias cosas que no entiendo...

- Yo creo tener una idea bastante acertada –dijo Gackt. Luego permaneció en silencio.

- ¿No vas a decírmelo?

Gackt miró a Endo misteriosamente y dio unos pasos a través de la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama. – Mientras Eileen estaba hablando conmigo Evan poseyó a Haido... Pude sentirlo... –el cantante movió sus largos y delicados dedos por las costosas sábanas y preguntó de repente: - Dígame, Endo-sensei... Usted siente algo por Haido, ¿no es así?

Tomoaki se puso rígido por un momento. Nuevamente debía mantener la calma y mostrarse espontáneo y tranquilo, a pesar de que se sentía diametralmente lo opuesto a eso. Estaba convencido de las sospechas de Gackt.

- Creo que Tetsu está enamorado de él... –se atajó Endo- Y tú también... ¿o no?

- Vaya, nuestro querido Haido-san tiene muchos pretendientes... Nada raro... –Gackt cerró los ojos por un instante y luego miró seriamente a Endo- Pero no respondió a mi pregunta, sensei...

- Supongo que no soy competencia para ustedes dos... –respondió Endo molesto. Se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió- Ahora, Gakuto-san, si no vas a contarme cuál es la idea que tienes sobre Evan... creo que ya terminamos de hablar...

Gackt levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sobresaltado. – ¡Es... es Evan...! Puedo sentirlo... ¡Haido...!

- ¡¿Nani...?! –Tomoaki vio desorientado como Gackt se levantaba de la cama y salía corriendo de la habitación. Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió tras él.

---------------

Hyde conversaba con Tetsu en su habitación. El vocalista se veía apesadumbrado y cansado.

- Haido, ¿te sientes bien?

- Me duele la cabeza... –Hyde se sentó en su cama pasándose una mano por la frente.

- ¿Sigues enfadado con Gakuto? ¿Por qué querría hablar tan insistentemente contigo y con Endo?

- Ya no quiero hablar de eso, Tet-chan... –dijo Hyde luego de dar un suspiro exasperante.

- Gomen nasai... –Tetsu se acercó despacio a Hyde y se sentó junto a él en la cama- Gakuto dijo que era por tu bien, pero... no lo sé, nunca entenderé a ese sujeto.

- Yo me llevo muy bien con él –dijo Hyde de repente- Mientras filmábamos Moon Child nos conocimos mucho, la pasé muy bien... Pero no sé qué me pasa ahora...

Tetsu no se sintió muy animado al oír aquello, sin embargo, tomó valor y continuó hablando: - Haido, yo... no sé cómo pero... quiero protegerte... No quiero que nada malo te suceda. Tú eres...muy importante para mí.

Sin previo aviso Hyde se lanzó a los brazos del bajista, dejando atónito a éste último.

- It seems there're many people after this cute person... –se oyó una voz que no era la de Hyde- You have strong desires too, don't you?

- ¿N-Nani...? ¡¿Haido...?! –Tetsu entendió vagamente aquellas palabras salidas de la boca del cantante. No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar nada que Hyde estaba encima de él, besándolo con pasión y llevando sus manos debajo de su remera, tocando el pecho del bajista casi frenéticamente.

La mente de Tetsu estaba inundada por las sensaciones: lo que tanto había anhelado por fin se hacía realidad. Abrazó con fuerza a su compañero y también deslizó sus manos bajo la ropa de Hyde para acariciar su espalda.

Hyde dejó de besar a Tetsu y dirigió sus labios a su cuello: - I have strong desires too... –susurró.

En un primer momento el bajista no lo notó, pero varios segundos después sintió un dolor punzante en el cuello, donde Hyde lo besaba. Ese dolor fue creciendo rápidamente hasta hacerse insoportable. Tetsu lanzó un grito apartando a Hyde y luego se llevó una mano al cuello. Cuando la retiró estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¡¿Haido...?! ¡¿Qué diablos...?! –el bajista alzó la vista para ver a Hyde acostado provocativamente en la cama. Su boca estaba cubierta de sangre.

- Come here, whoever you are –el cuerpo de Hyde saboreó con su lengua la sangre que chorreaba de sus labios- I'm sure you want to do this beautiful body too.

- ¡Tú...! ¡Tú no eres Haido! –exclamó Tetsu bajándose de la cama asustado. Dio varios pasos cautelosamente hacia atrás cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

Gackt y Endo se encontraron con Hyde acostado enojado en la cama con la boca cubierta de sangre, y Tetsu en un rincón del cuarto con una mano en el cuello.

- Yappari da... –susurró Gackt.

- ¡¿Qué... qué ocurrió aquí?! –preguntó Endo desorientado.

- Ah... Endo-sensei... –dijo de repente Evan-Hyde sonriendo maliciosamente- Why don't you come here and make love to me again?

Gackt volteó bruscamente su cabeza hacia Tomoaki, y lo mismo hizo Tetsu, quien se preguntaba si habría entendido bien aquellas palabras.

- Haido-san... ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Endo nervioso.

- Don't play innocent, sensei... –respondió el poseído cuerpo de Hyde- And please stop talking in Japanese... I don't know how longer I can understand it...

- ¡Él no es Haido! –gritó Tetsu- ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta que su voz es diferente, sensei?! Y... ¡me mordió! ¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre?!

Gackt respondió al ver que Tetsu lo miraba inquisitivamente: - Es el espíritu de Evan Postlethwaite...

- Didn't you heard me?! –exclamó Evan exasperado, pero de repente se detuvo a mirar a Gackt- You seem a bit different... You aren't like a common human being, aren't you? However, I bet you desire this body too... So foreseeable...

- Surely you desire something as well... –Gackt dio unos pasos hacia la cama, dejando a Tetsu y a Endo detrás. Luego se quitó su pulsera de picos e hizo un pequeño corte con una de sus puntas en su palma derecha. Extendió la mano hacia Evan, cuyo rostro parecía haber cambiado por completo.

Evan se puso de pie enseguida sin quitar sus ojos de la sangre que brotaba de la herida de Gackt. Se acercó al alto cantante hasta tomar su mano y lamer con lujuria su sangre.

Endo parecía ausente y miraba la escena con remordimiento. En cambio, Tetsu parecía más horrorizado que antes.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó el bajista sin moverse de su lugar.

Gackt no le prestó atención y acercó más a Hyde hacia sí. Rápidamente, aprovechando lo distraído que estaba Evan, deslizó su pulsera de ónice en la muñeca izquierda de Hyde. El instante éste se desmayó.

- ¿Qué... qué sucedió? –preguntó Tetsu acercándose.

- Sólo mi pulsera de la suerte... –Gackt sonreía misteriosamente.

---------------

En el amplio living de la mansión Tetsu miraba fijamente el suelo mientras Hanako-san limpiaba y vendaba la herida de su cuello. Cerca de ahí, en la barra del bar, Endo, Yukihiro, Ken y el señor Hartcourt también parecían ausentes, en especial Endo.

Minutos atrás Gackt les había contado algo que los había dejado impactados. Algo que seguramente estaba contándole a Hyde ahora.

---------------

Lo primero que vio Hyde al despertar fueron los ojos profundamente azules de Gackt a milímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Ga... Gacchan...!

- Disculpa –dijo él enderezándose. Estaba sentado en la cama de Hyde, muy cerca de él- ¿Te asusté?

- Iee... –el vocalista de L'Arc-en-Ciel se sentó lentamente, recostando la espalda contra las almohadas, y dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar-: ¿Qué está sucediendo, Gacchan? ¿Qué está sucediéndome?

- Daijoubu da yo –Gackt tomó la mano que Hyde se había llevado a la frente y la reemplazó con la suya.

El pequeño cantante cerró los ojos. Los delgados dedos de Gackt se deslizaban por su rubio cabello, provocándole una gran sensación de tranquilidad. Cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Haido? –preguntó Gackt sujetando a Hyde con ternura.

- No recuerdo nada... pero sé lo que hice... Te golpeé... Lastimé a Tet-chan y... Endo-sensei... –Hyde se aferró con mayor firmeza a su compañero- Gomen nasai...

Gackt tomó a Hyde de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos: - No tienes que disculparte, Haido. Nada de eso fue culpa tuya... sino de Evan Postlethwaite.

- Evan... Postlethwaite... –repitió Hyde monótonamente- El primo de Eileen que vivió varios años aquí en la mansión Hartcourt... Eso dijo Endo-sensei en el cementerio.

- Así es –Gackt apoyó suavemente la cabeza de Hyde en su pecho- Pero yo pude descubrir algunos de sus oscuros secretos... con la ayuda de su querida Eileen.

Hyde intentó moverse para preguntar cómo era eso posible, pero Gackt continuó:

"No quise que participaras en la sesión de espiritismo porque sentí algo cuando observábamos los cuadros... algo entre Evan y tú... algo peligroso. Ahora sé que fue un error dejarte solo esa noche. La noche pasada el espíritu de Eileen apareció en mi habitación y me contó todo lo que necesitaba confirmar. Evan mató a los padres de Eileen y ella lo asesinó a él un año después. Endo-sensei dijo que Evan pasaba todo el día en la ciudad más cercana porque odiaba el campo, lo cual significa que los Hartcourt no sabían cuáles eran sus actividades durante el día. también sabemos por él que la razón médica de la muerte de los padres de Eileen fue alguna clase de hemopatía. Tú me dijiste haber visto la boca de Evan sangrando en la pintura del pasillo. Luego mordiste a Tetsu en el cuello y te enloqueciste por la sangre de la herida de mi mano... No hay nada más que explicar".

- Evan Postlethwaite... –Hyde contuvo el aliento- ... era un vampiro...

- No te preocupes, Haido –Gackt abrazó al pequeño cantante con más fuerza- Solucionaremos esto.

- ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Hai. Aunque no sé qué pueda ocurrir. Tanto Eileen como Evan han actuado hasta ahora a través de sus espíritus, pero hay una diferencia: sabemos que Eileen está muerta, pero ese podía no ser el caso de Evan...

Esta vez Hyde sí se movió, separándose un poco de Gackt y mirándolo a la cara con expresión de sorpresa: - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Endo tenía razón al decir que Evan Postlethwaite no tiene una tumba en el cementerio familiar de los Hartcourt, pero sus suposiciones de que está en Inglaterra no pueden ser ciertas. Si Eileen lo asesinó y su familia ocultó todo, su cuerpo debe estar enterrado aquí, en algún lugar de la mansión. Y dependiendo de cuan fuertes sean sus poderes puede que aún conserve algo de vida, tal vez no lo suficiente para revivir, pero sí para trasladar su espíritu.

- ¿Estás diciendo que debemos encontrar su cadáver y... acabar con él radicalmente? –preguntó Hyde con un dejo de temor en su voz.

- Si logramos hallarlo... podría ser muy peligroso acercarse a él si es que aún está vivo. Eileen lo investigó por todo un año y debe haberse asegurado de enterrarlo en un lugar donde no tenga ningún tipo de contacto con ser vivo alguno...

- Gacchan... –Hyde abrazó al alto cantante con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Qué harás si Evan vuelve a poseerme?

- Confío en que eso no suceda –Gackt tomó la mano izquierda de Hyde y posó sus rosados labios sobre ella.

- E-esto... es tuyo... –dijo Hyde viendo la pulsera de ónix en su muñeca.

- No te preocupes –Gackt le mostró que estaba usando una igual- Siempre tengo una de repuesto.

---------------

- Esto es una locura, Tetsu –protestó Ken- ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo exactamente?

Ambos, junto con Yukihiro y Endo, deambulaban (según Ken) sin rumbo fijo por el enorme jardín de la mansión.

- Shhh, no hables tan fuerte... por las dudas... –contestó él.

- No me estás respondiendo, Tetsu...

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Estamos siguiendo a Gakuto... y a Haido... ¿Dónde se habrán metido? –el bajista parecía fastidiado mientras caminaba junto a los demás a la luz de la luna. Hacía varios minutos que había perdido de vista su objetivo- Gakuto nos contó el problema pero al parecer no quiere que ayudemos en la solución... No voy a permitir que me haga a un lado y mucho menos si está Haido de por medio.

- Pienso lo mismo –dijo Endo en voz baja.

- ¿Yo también tengo que acompañarlos? –protestó Yukihiro- Preferiría estar adentro, junto a la chimenea comiendo chocolate. Aquí hace mucho frío...

- ¿Yukkie, qué dices? Te necesito aquí –dijo Tetsu con decisión- ¡Necesitamos tu flexibilidad para igualar a Gakuto!

Ken y Yukkie se miraron tratando de descifrar qué significaba eso exactamente...

- ¡Pongan un poco de buena voluntad y sigan al líder de Laruku en Shieru! –exclamó el bajista lleno de energía. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente una cegadora luz blanca apareció justo frente a él...

---------------

- Gacchan, creo que esto no está funcionando... –dijo Hyde apretando el cuello de su abrigo contra su cuerpo. Hacía casi una hora que buscaban el lugar donde Evan había sido sepultado- ¿Y por qué volvemos al cementerio? Dijiste que no estaba aquí...

Ambos estaban al lado de la tumba más grande y hermosa de todas: la de Frederich Hartcourt, el primero de la familia en arribar a Japón y ordenar la construcción de la mansión. La tumba era antigua pero había soportado bien el paso de los años. Su tamaño era tan considerable que parecía un altar.

- Tenía la esperanza de que Eileen nos ayudara... –dijo Gackt luego de encender un cigarrillo- Creo que sin ella será casi imposible hallar a Evan...

Pasaron unos segundos y el alto cantante sintió el rostro de Hyde rozando su espalda y sus delgados brazos rodeándolo.

- Quiero irme de aquí, Gacchan... –susurró Hyde.

- Podría ser peligroso irse sin resolver este asunto –dijo él, pero apenas terminada la frase Hyde se apartó bruscamente.

- Todo esto te parece divertido y emocionante, ¡¿verdad?! –gritó Hyde enojado.

- ¿Acaso no nos hiciste venir aquí por esa razón? Pero sé muy bien que tú jamás hubieras deseado pasar por las cosas que pasaste aquí –respondió Gackt y luego agregó con pesar-: En parte tengo la culpa... Nunca debí hacer que miraras el retrato de Evan el primer día... –se volteó y vio a Hyde inmóvil con la cabeza gacha. Se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla.

- Aishiteru, Gackt –dijo Hyde de repente.

Gackt dejó inmediatamente de acariciar la mejilla de Hyde mientras una veintena de cuentas de ónice caían y se esparcían con velocidad por todo el piso. Esbozó una sonrisa suspicaz y con sus dedos índice y pulgar levantó el mentón del otro muchacho. Hyde ahora sonreía con malicia y sus ojos eran extremadamente claros.

- I'm glad to see that you've learnt some Japanese –dijo Gackt- But that's not the way my name is pronounced in Japan... Evan.

- Hmmp... –el nuevamente poseído cuerpo de Hyde retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la enorme tumba de Frederich Hartcourt- I knew you'll notice it right away... Not only because what I said...

- Just leave Hyde alone, Evan –Gackt trató de acercarse a él.

- Freeze –Evan movió rápidamente su brazo izquierdo, rozando con rudeza su muñeca contra la áspera superficie de cemento de la tumba y luego acercó la sangrante piel a sus labios- Or this cute boy'll be badly hurt.

Gackt ni se inmutó, por el contrario, sonrió con decisión: - You're so wrong if you think that you can intimidate Gackt Camui with that pretty false threat... –el alto cantante se movió con tanta rapidez que Evan apenas pudo reaccionar. Gackt le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo hizo chocar pesadamente contra la tumba y, antes de que cayera hacia delante, fue por su espalda y lo inmovilizó sujetándolo por los brazos- I think onyx beads won't be needed this time...

Evan levantó la mirada y divisó a Tomoaki Endo, quien parecía haber salido de la nada, flanqueado por los otros tres miembros de L'Arc-en-Ciel.

- Just leave him, Evan –sentenció Endo extendiendo un brazo. De entre sus dedos un colgante plateado en forma de flor de lis se mecía suavemente como un péndulo- You recognize it, don't you?

Los ojos de Evan se contrajeron y el muchacho dejó de forcejear con Gackt.

- Your expression speaks for itself –dijo Endo sonriendo- This pendant was given to you by Eileen, as a friendship present. She really liked you. She trusted in you but you betrayed her... You killed her beloved parents... so she killed you and buried you... with this pendant on your neck.

- Ya imaginarás dónde lo conseguimos –dijo Tetsu dando un paso al frente sin importarle si Evan entendía o no lo que decía- Así que deja en paz de Haido ahora mismo si quieres preservar lo que queda de tu cuerpo... o mejor dicho, de tu cadáver.

Pero Evan no necesitaba comprender aquellas palabras. Lo sabía a la perfección. Al parecer el espíritu de Eileen se había presentado ante los cuatro, usando la energía de todos, para indicarles su lugar de entierro.

- Didn't you get enough fun? –dijo Gackt al oído de Evan- Now leave.

Evan sonrió cerrando los ojos, como si de repente comprendiera que estaba derrotado. Dio media vuelta, miró a Gackt a los ojos y dijo algo que sólo ambos oyeron: - I was able to know the feelings of this person... and I think you're the lucky one, but... keep this as a secret... –e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Hyde se desvaneció en los brazos de Gackt.

**Día Cuatro**

Hanako y Anthony Hartcourt nunca supieron lo que pasó exactamente aquella noche. Tal vez intuían algo pero no estaban muy interesados en saber cómo el espíritu de Eileen, aprovechando la distracción de Evan, había llevado a Endo y compañía hacia la tumba del vampiro para tomar su pendiente y obligarlo a dejar a Hyde de una buena vez. Pensaban que el mito de "casa embrujada" podría atraer mucho clientes pero aquellos les parecía demasiado.

Tanto los cuatro miembros de L'Arc-en-Ciel y Gackt como Tomoaki Endo se marcharon de la lujosa mansión esa tarde. Al parecer el oscuro secreto de la familia Hartcourt seguiría existiendo...

---------------

Para regresar a Tokyo, L'Arc-en-Ciel y Gackt alquilaron un auto diferente, que fue conducido la mayor parte del trayecto por Yukihiro. En el asiento del acompañante iba Ken y en el asiento trasero viajaban Gackt, Hyde y Tetsu. El bajista había intentado disimuladamente quedar en el medio de los dos, pero no lo había conseguido: Gackt fue el afortunado en que el pequeño cantante se quedara dormido sobre su hombro derecho.

- ¿Hablaste con Endo antes de irnos? –le preguntó Tetsu a Gackt en voz no muy alta para no despertar a Hyde.

- Sólo un poco –respondió él secamente.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? –volvió a preguntar Tetsu sin intentar ocultar su exasperación.

- Que jamás se le ocurriría mencionar en su investigación que Evan Postlethwaite era un vampiro...

- Muy sabio de su parte... –dijo Tetsu con tono irónico y mirando hacia arriba sin ocultar tampoco que Endo no le caía bien- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros? –agregó- ¿Hacer lo mismo que él y pretender que nada sucedió?

- Eso no será nada fácil –respondió Gackt. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia al plácido rostro de Hyde- En especial para Haido...

- Lo sé, pero de algún modo lo haremos. Nos olvidaremos de todo este asunto –Tetsu mostró de repente una firme decisión- Haido lo ayudará. Yo lo ayudaré.

Gackt miró al frente y pasó un brazo por detrás de Hyde tan delicadamente que ni Tetsu lo notó. Realmente esperaba que el bajista pudiera hacer lo que acababa de decir y se quedó tranquilo. Al llegar a Tokyo se separaría de Hyde y no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo, pero contaba con algo: el secreto que Evan le había confiado sólo a él.

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani

Mayo 2006 / Febrero de 2007

(Y otro tantos meses en transcribirlo... –en total terminé a principios de noviembre de 2007! - Estuve ocupada o inspirada con otras cosas, je... No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto! nnU )


End file.
